Through the Lens
by The Obsessed One
Summary: A media frenzy causes problems for our two favourite characters..H
1. Chapter 1

**Through the Lens **

Disclamer: I don't own anything or anyone…besides my brother (evil laugh) lol.

13:45 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Staff breakroom

"Rabb! Mackenzie! In here now!" The admirals booming voice could be heard throughout the entire bullpen, bringing any activity to a sudden stop.

Mac and Harm stopped what they hade been doing moments before, arguing over who would get the last of the double-choc-fudge ice-cream and stared at each other.

"Oh great, what have you done now?" Mac groaned

"Me? I haven't done anything!" Harm stared at her incredulously. Both of the lawyers were in an awful mood. Both had been badgered by the press entering JAG and whilst in court. Not only that, there had been dozens of calls from various newspapers throughout the day.

"Sure, you always think that you've never done anything!" Bud gave Mac a sympathetic look as they approached the Admirals office.

Harm caste a wary glance in Mac's direction before knocking, and after a quick 'enter' he opened the door.

"Rabb and Mackenzie reporting as ordered sir"

"At ease, I am sure you are acquainted with the SecNav" AJ motioned towards the window

"Yes Sir" Mac said, glancing at the man that had previously gone unnoticed. He looked old and tired, and Mac felt slightly guilty that her and her partner had probably created a few of those worry lines.

"Please take a seat" AJ motioned to the chairs in front of his desk.

"I asked the Admiral to bring you in here because we are having problems with a news reporter." The SecNav moved across the room and leaned against the desk next to AJ.

"Uh, Sir does this have anything to do with all the reporters following us around today? As far as I know we don't have any high profile cases". Harm stared at the Admiral, obviously confused.

"The media frenzy has nothing to do with any cases.This reporter, Miranda-Ashley Jones has been trying to get dirt on the Navy and in particular JAG." The SecNav replied and handed a folder to Mac.

"This morning at approximately 0700 newspapers in the D.C. area and two national gossip magazines were provided with pictures and articles about certain staff within JAG." He continued

Harm looked at Mac, expecting to find her staring in confusion at the SecNav like himself. Instead his partner was looking pale and staring wide-eyed at the contents of the folder.

'Um…sir? I don't understand, how…why?" Mac choked out.

"The reporter was dishonourably discharged three years ago from the navy for fraternization with her CO. As far as we know, that is her only reason." AJ looked at her with pity as he replied.

"Permission to be excused sir?" Mac said swaying slightly as she stood.

"Permission granted Colonel" Mac ran out of the Admirals office holding her hand to her mouth.

"Sir, I'm sorry I still don't understand." Harm stood up and looked out the door that Mac just left through.

"Well in suggest you take a look at the contents of the folder your partner just had." The SecNav took a seat in the corner waiting for a reaction.

A moment later Harm's loud yell could be heard throughout all of the Jag building.

Ok, so it wasn't very exciting. But hey! I only had 10 minutes to write it, anyway- REVIEW or you don't get anymore!

Alex


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou to all those who reviewed! It is appreciated. This story is set in season nine, after the episode 'What If''. Some of the situations might not correspond with what happens after this episode, but that is all I have seen up to in Australia. Yes, we're like a year and a half behind- not fair!.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…at all... though I wouldn't mind having a say in whoever creates the storylines- nine years we had to wait! Come on! And sorry about how long this is taking me to write- so many assignments; and it's only the first week!

May 2004

13:55 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Admiral's Office

"Commander Rabb, calm down!" the admiral yelled at the man standing before him

"I'm sorry sir, I just. This is horrible!" Harm told AJ in disbelief.

"I know son, but we can't do anything other than damage control." He said

"What do you want us to do?" Harm asked the SecNav

"I have already discussed this with the admiral. We both agree that the best thing to do would be to manipulate the situation in our favour."

"How are we going to do that, sir? The pictures and the articles were pretty harsh." Commander Rabb was talking about the folder he now had in his hands. Inside the innocent looking envelope was pictures of various Harm and Mac outings, including a picture from last Fridays McMurphys get together. If this wasn't bad enough the reporter went to the trouble of interviewing Harm and Macs neighbours, old friends, academy teachers and instructors and various other acquaintances.

"The numbers of people joining the Navy and Marines has decreased significantly over the past two years. The secretary wants you and Colonel Mackenzie to be the new poster boy and girl to join. With all this publicity it will be a lot easier for you two." The SecNav smiled at Harm.

"What? I don't think Mac will like this, our lives have been dissected by some woman who got kicked out of the Navy and now you want us to pose on billboards! ". Harm's arms were flying around; helping him to prove his point.

"Commander! Keep your voice down. Look, I don't like this any better than you do. Do you honestly think I want my two senior lawyers gallivanting of to photo shoots?. This came from way above us." The Admiral explained to Harm and rubbed his hand over his face as he sat down.

"I would advise you go and tell your partner about what will be happening. I suspect you will both have problems with the paparazzi once you leave this office. Both report to me before you leave this afternoon." Harm nodded, made a perfect about face and left the office.

When he entered the bullpen, everyone stopped moving. He sighed and headed over to Harriet's desk.

"Harriet, Do you know where Mac is?" he asked her, trying to avoid the curious stares

"I think she is still in the restrooms sir. Uh, is everything alright? The colonel looked upset." Harriet touched his shoulder and gave him a concerned look

"I really don't know yet Harriet." He replied and walked away.

As he approached the bathroom he hesitated. After a moment he decided he would just see if she was alright.

"Mac, are you in there?" he got no answer

"Mac, can I come in?" he looked around and then stuck his head in the bathroom. After quickly jumping back outside and listening for any loud objects being throw his way, he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Harm! What are you doing here? This is the _Women's _bathroom!" Mac was on the opposite side of the room, sitting on… a sofa?.

"Whoa, look at this bathroom. Why do you have a sofa? And curtains…and pictures?" Indeed the women's bathroom was much more homely than the men's. There was a big red sofa on one side, various posters in frames of old movies like 'An Affair to Remember' and other 'women stuff'.

"Harm! You're not supposed to be in here, oh god. Harriet will kill me!" Mac jumped up walking towards him and trying to shoo him out the door.

"Mac what the hell?..what…ow!…what are you doing?" Harm was spinning around like a headless chicken trying to avoid her un-ladylike shoving.

"Ugh, forget it! What do you want?" she threw her hands in the air, and moved across the room to sit back on the couch.

"I came to make sure you were okay. Are you okay?" he moved hesitantly over towards her.

"I'm fine" she said

He gave her a 'yeh-right' look, and then moved to lean against the sinks near her.

"Mac c'mon, I'm involved in this just as much as you are-we're gonna have to stick together," he looked at her and sighed.

"I know this is bad, but maybe we can stay positive and try to make the most of it," the second he said it he knew she was going to blow

"Bad? Bad doesn't even being to comprehend how ridiculous this situation is! Harm, she has being following us! And interviewed people! She should be charged with an article 42; and you want me to make the most of it! And why the hell aren't you pissed off!" Mac was pacing back and forth; throwing her hands in the air.

"I am pissed off, Mac! What the hell are we supposed to do about it? everyone has read the articles and seen the pictures!" He sighed and sat down on the couch

"I know, I just hate this. Our credibility will go down the drain. We won't be JAG lawyers anymore; we'll be JAG/ reality-gossip-lawyers in funny hats wearing lots of badges!" She gave a frustrated grunt and sat down next to him. Harm rubbed her back; trying to calm her down

"God this is screwing stuff up. I still think we should file and article 42." She turned to look at Harm when his hand stopped moving. "What?" she asked

"I ah don't think we should do that," he said anxiously, stroking her spine slowly.

"Harm?" she turned around again to look in his eyes. He tried to avoid her gaze, looking like he was trying to penetrate the floor with his eyes. After a few moments, he looked up at her. She saw from the look in his eyes that she wasn't going to like what he had to say, "Harm?" She gave him a pleading look and he finally relented.

"The SecNav wants us to be poster-people for a new recruiting campaign. Something about manipulating the situation. And before you say anything I've already argued with him, they said 'It comes from above' whoever 'above' is. The Admiral isn't happy about this either; something to do with gallivanting and photo shoots." Harm looked at her again. She took a deep breath and turned around completely.

"Are you okay with this?" she asked

"I don't know yet, but either way we have to do it. And besides I wouldn't mind spending more time with my favourite marine, even if it meant I had to have baby oil smothered over my chest," he smiled warmly at her.

"I wouldn't mind spending more time with my favourite sailor anyway, even if you are a squid," she smiled back at him

"Shall we go milady?" he stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and stood up, but did not release his hand. They started walking towards the door, slower than usually trying to savour this moment of peace.

"Sooo how come you've got all this stuff in here," he waggled his eyebrows at her.

A strangled cry and a loud thud startled them, and Harm ran for the door; tugging Mac along. As he ran back into the bullpen he stopped abruptly, causing Mac to run into him.

"Harm! Wha…?" she stopped abruptly and raised her eyebrows at the situation in front of her. The whole JAG office was huddled around one area. And in the middle was…

(A/N Kidding!)

Harriet…who had someone in a headlock.

LOl...I wanted to end it funny. Well I laughed anyway! Hopefully I will be able to write another chapter on the weekend and post it on Monday (4 days from now) or early next week. But, I will hold any progress hostage (sorry, too much 24) until I get a decent number of reviews. Sorry about the shortness, I really need to do a maths and food assignment now. Until we talk again!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, It's Sunday night, approximately 6:30 pm and the sun still isn't down (I'm too tired to go back over to the beach). I thought I'd write another chapter cause I'm bored and I'm to scared to leave the room because someone will see my sunburn (2 days surfing at Broadbeach). However, I will not post this until I have a hearty amount of reviews…so type away! Constructive criticism welcome- unlike some e.g. Ashley, who was once called a retard (very funny day for me) I find even mean criticism funny.

Disclaimers: Why do we have to write 'I don't own anything' every time? Obviously if I owned JAG I would not be bothered writing FanFiction about it; I would either A) Tell the writers to get of there arses and give us some lovin (romantic action-sorry 'lovin' looked cool) B) If I did read FanFic then the writers would be out of ideas, hire me and the show would be a hell of a lot funnier and C)I'd have married (or at least viciously attacked Mr.I'm-so-much-hotter-than-William-Shatner-therefor-I-am-the-hottest-lawyer-on-TV Elliott) and I would be in the tabloids. Well, I've written almost half a page talking…I mean I know I talked a lot when some random at a coffee shop came up to my friend yesterday and asked 'does she ever take a breath?' but so what?…I don't talk that much…do I?

"Get of me you crazy lunatic!" the woman who Harriet had rendered helpless was moving everywhere trying to release her captors death grip.

Neither Harm nor Mac could think of anything to say or do, and if the complete silence was any confirmation neither could anyone else- it was a shocked silence. They were not shocked by the fact that there was a woman; who appeared to be a reporter if the camera's, recorders and various other technology marvels were to go by was in the middle of the office looking like a fish on a hook, but because sweet, kind, innocent Harriet was so...Macho man.

In the back of various peoples minds, they were aware that there were about fifty specially trained Marines and Navy personnel and knowone could bring themselves to react. But the situation was much to amusing to want to stop it.

"I said get of me!" the reporter screamed. Harriet didn't look like she was going to move at all, so someone grabbed a camera out of one of the desks and took a picture, for the bulletin board if the Admiral should so permit.

In the next moment the 'ding!' of the elevator could be heard and a collective intake of breath swept the room.

Out stepped Budd limping slightly and his smile quickly fading as he spotted the group of people and it's entertainers. Though that was not why everyone was suddenly very nervous; behind Budd stepped out the Admiral.

Mac gave Harm a worried look which he quickly returned, and working simultaneously they grabbed a chair, freed the prisoner and pushed her into a chair.

"Finally! What the hell is wrong with you people? she was suffocating me and you all just stood by. Oh, I'm sure my editor would looove to know that the JAG office is completely incapable of reacting quickly! Aren't you supposed to be trained in this sort of thing? I know Ms. Mackenzie and Mr. Rabb have been in hostage situations," she turned her beady eyes onto the pair, lingering slightly on Harm.

"Well, were not used to having pesky know-it-all reporters sticking there noses where they don't be long," Mac said loudly enough for everyone to hear and shot the woman death glares

"Now now now no need to call names, I'm not after your man," the lady smiled knowingly and Mac and then glanced at Harm

Mac was ready for a response, just not that one. She stood foolishly with her mouth hanging wide open.

"No need for that now, who are you," though he already knew the answer he needed to be sure. The Admiral had assessed the situation and decided it was time to step in.

"My name is Miranda," she stood and gave the Admiral an over-dramatic curtsy, her various beads flying wildly with her huge puffy purple dress. The Admirals face conveyed amused horror for a moment before returning to a perfect I-am-in-charge face.

"Pleasure to meet you Miranda, if you would be so kind; what exactly are you doing here," He shook her hand and then joined his hands again to a neutral position.

Those in the room raised eyebrows and stared at each other in confusion. Jenn's face clearly said 'who are you and what have you done with the Admiral?'

"In fact sir, I was hoping I might be able to speak with you; in your office perhaps," Miranda smiled sweetly at AJ.

He smiled the smile that Harm knew as 'only-until-you-say/do-something-I-don't-like' and Mac knew as 'Harm's-asking-something-ridiculous-but-I'll-give-him-rope-to-hang-himself'.

"Of course, this way please," the admiral strode in the direction of his office with Miranda and Jenn after him.

"Harriet," Budd asked in awe, he had finally recovered from the shock of his wife man handling someone.

"Hmph, I could'da taken her down ya know," Harriet said staring sternly at Harm and Mac, making them feel like two naughty teenagers.

"We..uh..sorry Harriet..it's just…the Admiral was there," Harm stumbled, looking to Mac for help and finding her struggling to control her laughter.

"I know girl, I thought you were gonna pull out the artillery," ensign Ashley laughed

"Can't touch this…can't touch this...you can't touch this," Harriet started singing

"Whoop whoop whoop whoop...whoop whoop whoop" Stugis and Tiner started

"You can't touch this," she continued, starting to jig a little. More people joined in 'whooping'

"…my my my music hits me so hard make me say oh my lord..thankyou for blessing me-"

"SHUT UP," screamed the Admiral, both he and Miranda walked into the elevator and the loud 'ding!' echoed when the doors shut.

"Break it down…"

"oh oh oh oh,"

"And stop,".

It's now the 28th October, about two weeks after I started writing this like three weeks ago. I have test block coming up and a million assignments. So don't expect anymore soon. Please review though..i like bragging to my friend (Ashley) who has gotten like 50 reviews for 12 chapters and I got 50 in 2…haha. Sorry about the shortness but I figured something was better than nothing. I actually watched the season 9 finale last nigh. It was quite good, although I still think Harm is a bit of a jerk most of the time or at least acts like one.- **and how sad if this, ready? In science were doing the re-productive system and I picked endometriosis for an assignment because that's what Mac has on JAG. **Well, I'm not called the obsessed One for nothing!. All reviews welcome..even constructive (try to be nice).


End file.
